Norway or Another?
by Kukurumi
Summary: Song used: One Way or Another by Mandy Moore Norway comes back home from an very exhausting day to find a tall Dane in his living room who has a surprise for our small Norwegian...


**Norway or Another?**

_Sigh._

This was a very exhausting day for Norway.  
First he had to attend a stupid meeting between him and America, which was annoying enough and then that brainless Dane called him like 50 times so he had to turn off his mobile phone.

_I wonder what that stupid idiot wanted from me… Hopefully he has forgotten about it by now…_

Norway parked his car outside of his little house and turned the lights of the car out.  
After one final sigh he hesitantly got outside of the car.  
"…pah… why am I even thinking about that blockhead?"

He slowly walked through his beautiful flowerbed in which thousands of fireflies were buzzing.

_The roses look a little bit down… I have to water them later…_

When he finally reached his front door, Norway paused for a second to browse for his key.  
Because he was too lazy to look in his pockets, he searched after the spare key he always had in his flower-pot right next to the door.  
When he couldn't find it his mood got even grumpier.  
_Danmark!_  
Norway had no other chance than searching for the key inside of his pockets.

After a short research he entered his house and found s trail of something on his floor.  
He pushed the light-button to see what exactly the strange red something was.  
_Red leaves of a rose._

All his old viking-senses began to tingle as he followed the trail of red right into his living-room.  
Slowly he pushed the door open to find his living-room engulfed in darkness.  
But something felt odd, so Norway enlightened the room.

What he saw at exactly that moment shocked him only as far as his floor was away.  
On his couch sat Denmark, grinning at him with his dopey, idiotic grin.  
"What are you doing here, Danmark?"  
The Dane's grin widened.  
"Waitin' for ya"  
Denmark stood up and walked over to Norway's CD-Player to push the "on"-button.  
Music started to play while Denmark slowly turned around to look at Norway.  
"What exactly do you think are you doing?"  
"I'm makin' your day worth standin' up, NoNo~"  
Almost immediately Denmark started to loosen his tie to throw it recklessly on the floor.  
"Sit down, hun~ Enjoy the show~!"

A now completely confused Norway sat himself on his couch at exactly the same spot Denmark sat only a minute ago.  
The Dane moved to the rhythm to the music and looked very sexy, the Norwegian had to admit.

Walking over to Norway Denmark unbuttoned his shirt and sang along with the lines of the song.  
"Norway or another I'm gonna find ya. I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha~ Norway or another I'm gonna win ya~"  
One of Norway's brows quirked up.  
"You changed the lyrics of the song"  
Denmark leaned over to Norway and whispered huskily in his ear.  
"So it could fit you, hun~"  
He pushed himself away from Norway and continued his little dance.  
"I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha.~! Norway or another I'm gonna see ya! I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha~ Norway, maybe next week…"

Denmark threw his shirt right onto Norway's lap.  
The small Norwegian just gasped at the scene before him:  
A well-trained, flat stomach moved as sexy as can be in front of him.  
If it wasn't for Norway's pride he would have started to drool right away.  
He couldn't bring himself to look away from the sight before him.

Of course the witty Dane noticed Norway's body tensing and grinned a devious grin at him.  
"I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha!"  
He positioned himself on top of Norway's lap to grind his rear against his favourite Norwegian.  
Beforementioned Norwegian let out a small moan but quickly covered his mouth with his hands.  
If it was even possible the Dane's grin grew even wider.  
_He likes it~ He has to admit it._

"I will drive past your house. And if the lights are all down. I'll see who's around~!"  
He finally threw back from Norway again and looked seductively at him.  
Norway's normally emotionless eyes were now full of lust.  
Because he didn't want to stop his teasing right now, Denmark opened the button of his trousers and watched carefully Norway's facial expression as he slowly pulled down the zipper of his pants.

"Norway or another I'm gonna find ya~! I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha~! Norway or another I'm gonna win ya! I'll getcha, I'll getcha~"  
The Dane nearly moaned the last few words as he threw his pants away with his feet.  
He could clearly make out a bulge in Norway's groin region.  
Dancing over to Norway he took said Norwegians flushed face in his hands.  
Denmark nibbled on Norway's earlobe and moaned the next lines of the song into Norway's ear.  
"Norway or another I'm gonna see ya...! I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha! Norway, maybe next week...? I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha~!"

He trailed small kisses along Norway's jaw only to let the smaller Norwegian's mouth escape small gasps.  
"And if the lights are all out~ I'll follow your bus downtown~ See who's hanging out~"  
Denmark moved back to Norway's neck and bit into the sensitive flesh being exposed there.  
Norway let out a loud cry of pleasure as he felt Denmark's teeth sink into his sensible flesh.  
Teasing Norway Denmark began to lick and suck at the flesh to leave a love bite.  
His very own sign to mark his property.  
His Norway.

Denmark grinded his abdomen at Norway's.  
They both gasped.  
Norway shivered as Denmark threw his hat and shirt away.  
As Norway's chest now was fully exposed to his seducer said person began to bite and lick at the pink nibbles he found there.  
Norway flushed even harder.  
"D-Dan-Danmark!" He gasped out.  
"What is it, hun~?"  
"More!"  
"At your service~"

The Dane devoted himself to his Norwegians pants and opened the button and zipper.  
He adeptly threw Norway's pants and underwear away to be greeted by a throbbing erection.  
"Tse, tse, tse~ Such a bad boy~"  
"Shut up!"  
Norway still blushed and turned his head away.

"One way or another I'm gonna lose ya... I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another~ I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya~"  
Denmark lowered his head and brushed over the tip with his lips.  
Norway gasped out.  
Seeing his lover's need Denmark began to lick at the tip and moved his hand along the shaft.  
"Ah~!"  
Denmark began to suck at the sensitive flesh.  
His strokes grew faster and Norway's breath came out in fast hitches.  
"I-I…! I'm coming!"  
Hot liquid filled Denmark's mouth and he willingly swallowed the whole juice his lover offered to him.

Pushing himself away from Norway he looked over the petite figure lying on the couch before him.  
His beautiful, flushed face, the pants escaping his absolutely sexy lips, his small trembling body.  
"You are beautiful"  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
Norway flushed a darker crimson.

"Norway or another I'm gonna lose ya~ I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya...! One way or another I'm gonna lose ya! I'm gonna give you the slip!"  
The greedy Dane then again moved back to his object of seduction.  
Finally he too removed his underpants to let the Norwegian see how much he craved for him.  
"I'll walk down the mall... Stand over by the wall... Where I can see it all...! Find out who ya call... Lead you to the supermarket checkout... Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd~!"

Yet again he leaned over to Norway to occupy his lips.  
Soon Norway granted him access through his lips and Denmark let his slippery tongue enter the moist cavern.  
Their tongues fought a battle over domination, but eventually Norway gave in and Denmark sucked at his lower lip.  
"Norway or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha~"

One of Denmark's hands slipped past Norway's back to search for the Norwegians entrance.  
When he finally found it, he let one of his digits slip in to prepare Norway for what's coming next.  
"Nnngh~ Ah~!"  
Norway wriggled under Denmark's touch.  
Denmark let his next digit slip through the ring of muscles.  
Scissoring his two fingers to widen the Norwegian's entrance he heard loud moans and gasps.  
Finally he put the third finger in and thrust a little into Norway.  
As he hit Norway's pleasure spot, said Norwegian cried out in pleasure.  
Grinning like an idiot Denmark hit the spot over and over again – only to see Norway like this nearly sent him over the edge.  
"Where I can see it all, find out who ya call- Ah!"  
He nearly lost control of his voice as Norway reached for the Dane's cock and squeezed it.  
"Do-Don't y-you think ah! you get a-away with that!"  
And with that Norway stroked Denmark's erection with long, slow strokes.

It drove the Dane crazy how Norway teased him, so he withdrew his fingers from Norway's butt.  
Norway grunted in disapprovement from the loss of the stimulation caused by the Dane's fingers.  
To repay for this, Norway leaned over and sucked at Denmark's cock.  
The Dane let out a low growl as Norway bit his tip.  
Licking along the shaft Norway looked at Denmark.  
He closed his eyes and blushed.

"No-Nor~way~!"  
Denmark pushed the Norwegian away from his throbbing erection and whirled the smaller man around.  
"E-enough! You ready?"  
Norway smirked dirtily.  
"Of course, you sucker~!"  
That was exactly what Denmark wanted to hear so he positioned himself in front of Norway's entrance and thrust into the petite Norwegian.

They both moaned and gasped as Denmark's thrusts grew faster and more impatient.  
Denmark tried to hit Norway's sweet spot again and again and succeeded.  
Norway nearly screamed out of pleasure.  
The song had ended long ago, but still Denmark grunted the last few lines.  
"Norway or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha~!"  
He bit into Norway's ear.  
"Where I can see it all, find out who ya call~!"  
Norway shivered under him as he reached his second climax this night.

Denmark continued to thrust into Norway's small figure with a much more frantic rhythm.  
Grabbing Norway's hair, he pulled at the smaller blonde to turn his face around and caught his lips in a wild, animal-like kiss.  
He growled as he came inside of Norway, who let out a loud moan as he felt the hot liquid shot into him.

They both panted very hard as Denmark let himself roll of of his smaller lover.  
"Your voice is sexy when you sing and fuck at the same time"  
"Really?"  
Denmark's eyebrow shot up questioningly.  
He cuddled closer to Norway and hugged the smaller blonde from behind, to whisper in his ear.  
"Norway or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I gotcha gotcha  
gotcha gotcha… Jeg elsker dig, min søde Norge~"  
Norway sighed lowly.  
"Jeg elsker deg tilmed, Danmark. And now shut up, I want to sleep…"  
Denmark just chuckled and kissed Norway's ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Omake

"My butt hurts, you bastard!"  
Norway hit the cause of all his pain with a fist.  
"Hey! That's unfair! Yesterday ya seemed to like it a lot~!"  
The smaller blonde blushed as Denmark smirked at him dirtily.  
"Shut up, you...you… YOU!"  
Before he could hit the taller Dane once again, said person caught his fist and hauled him inside a crushing hug.  
"Ouch! Let go! I'm not finished with you yet, du smørbrød!"  
Denmark cupped Norway's cheeks with his hands and looked lovingly at Norway's eyes that seemed to throw sparks of anger at the Dane.  
"You know I love you?"  
He looked at Norway with big puppy-eyes.  
Norway sighed and his expression softened.  
How could he resist the puppy-eyes this childish idiot made?

He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Denmark's lips tenderly.  
"I know"

Translations:

Jeg elsker dig, min søde Norge – I love you, my sweet Norway  
Jeg elsker deg tilmed, Danmark – I love you too, Denmark  
Du smørbrød – You butterbread  
[In Denmark you can make a apprenticeship for butterbread-smearer that takes 4 years or so… I really don't know whether this is true, but I think it would fit Denmark perfectly having learned to smear a butterbread for 4 years and Norway insulting him about it xD]


End file.
